Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down
by Querida del Diablo
Summary: Yuriy pointed it at Kai, his hand shaking, a finger around the trigger. “No more lies, Kai.” He whispered. “Yuriy... No...” Kai whispered back in shock. Shounenai, Tala x Kai, one shot


**Author's note:** Hey there people! Just for the record, this is a one-shot, non happy ending Yuriy x Kai shounen-ai story. No hardcore yaoi thus. Feedback is highly appreciated, constructive critism even more. Thank you!

**Names:** Yuriy = Tala

Takao = Tyson

**Rating:** PG 13

**Warnings: **Kai x Tala/Yuriy, Kai x Takao/Tyson signs, OOC Kai.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor its characters in any way. I do not own this song, complete credit goes to Nancy Sinatra and the movie Kill Bill. The only thing I own is the plot and I hope my imagination can be respected, thus, I hope this won't be stolen.

* * *

_  
I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang Bang_

Kai's eyes fluttered open. His head immediately started to ache, like there was a hammer whacking him very hard over and over again. He winced and tried to concentrate. Where was he? What had happened?

All of sudden a pain shot trough his side as he moved a bit.__

__

_He shot me down _

_Bang Bang_

__

A flash of a red-haired boy bending towards him with a smiling face and a look full of lust. A small smile played across Kai's face as more pain followed. His grasp on reality was only faint. Slowly his mind wandered of into an unconscious world.

-------

When Kai opened his eyes again he was not alone anymore. A boy with a worried face was sitting by his bedside.

"Takao..." he whispered with a broken voice.

The blue-haired Dragon grabbed the Phoenix' hand. He had tears in his eyes. "Hey Kai." He seemed to barely be able to say those words.

"What happened?" Kai asked, trying to ignore Takao's emotional state.

"D-Don't you remember?" Takao looked like he was about to burst out in tears.

Something started stirring in Kai's mind. There had been a fight...

_I hit the ground _

_Bang Bang_

__

A fight with his boyfriend. A fight... A fight with Yuriy...

-------

_Kai laid himself down in the hot water of his bath. He heaved a sigh. Tonight he would make everything up with Yuriy. His boyfriend had been grumpy lately, and although the Phoenix would never admit it, he was determined to make him happy again._

_After a while of enjoying the bathing and thinking, he stood up. He grabbed a towel and covered himself up, then opening the door and walking to his bedroom. As he stood in front of his wardrobe, with his usual stern look plastered on his face, he was laughing inside. He could clearly imagine the look on his friends' faces if they would hear that he was concerned about such things as fashion._

_He chose elegant, a tad bit baggy trousers and a loose, white shirt. There was no need for fancy clothing, those would be pulled out soon anyway. And not necessarily by himself either._

_Kai smirked and gave himself a mental note at such naughty thoughts. _

_While he was closing his shirt the loud thud of a door slamming close could be heard. Yuriy was home. Kai walked out of the room into the hall, his shirt still half open. He smiled a small yet genuine smile. "Hey Yuriy."_

_Yuriy answered with a short "Hey". An awkward silence followed. Kai was the first one to break it._

_"I planned a nice evening for us two. Even cooked some dinner."_

_"I don't want your food." Yuriy muttered, still audible._

_Kai was taken aback at this first. He couldn't believe this. He recovered already a moment later of his shock. When he spoke up again a slight hint of irritation lay in his voice._

_"Just tell me what's wrong, Yuriy."_

_A jealousy long present yet locked away unfolded in Yuriy's eyes and voice._

_"You and Takao, that's what's wrong!" the Wolf yelled._

_"Pardon?!" the Phoenix asked, completely confused. His disbelief could be read on his face now. He had never seen Yuriy this angry, but he knew that it went beyond the point that he would do things he'd later regret._

_"It's obvious, Kai! Takao loves you and you love him back! It's visibly in the way you communicate, in the way you look, by your body language! You pushed me aside for that bimbo! You probably even made love with him!"_

_"I didn't..."_

_"Stop that, Kai! I know it's not true!" The redhead yelled. He was almost driven to the point of madness._

_"Yuriy, I didn't..." A desperate Kai was cut off again._

_"You liar!"_

_"But I ..."_

_Yuriy quickly opened one of the drawers of a cupboard. The gun they kept for safety was pulled out. Yuriy pointed it at Kai, his hand shaking, a finger around the trigger. A click was heard. The Wolf looked at the Phoenix with his expression a mixture of anger, bitterness and sadness._

_"No more lies, Kai." He whispered._

_"Yuriy... No..." Kai whispered back in shock. Yuriy pulled the trigger.___

_That awful sound _

_Bang Bang_

__

_Kai's body made a weird angle as the bullet connected with his side. While falling backwards his head hit the wall. He hit the ground as blood soaked his white shirt.The pain was almost unbearable but still Kai remained conscious. A few tears left his eyes... He hadn't cried since he was seven..._

_Yuriy's loud, raspy breaths resounded in the hall for a minute or two. Then there was the soft thud of the gun dropping on the carpeted floor. The breathing continued. A soft, choked sob. Yuriy dropped on his knees, grabbed Kai's shirt, letting his head rest on Kai's chest, moaning Kai's name over and over again._

_Then... There was nothing...  
_

-------

Kai looked up at the ceiling, tears glimmering in his eyes. Takao gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Where is he?" Kai asked, barely a whisper.

"They don't know..." Takao answered softly.

The tears stung in Kai's eyes. He had never felt so empty in his entire life, and that said something. His eyes closed. A single tear trickled over his cheek.

Yuriy...

_My baby shot me down _

* * *

Feedback is highly welcomed. Flames are laughed with. Thank you for reading this!

Ja Ne!

-Crazy Rei Luva


End file.
